


A Man Who's Man Enough

by Torrin



Series: Hubflower and Gun Oil [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, MacCready being himself, Romance BS, kinda smutty, what a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic that's anything remotely close to smutty. Al surprises Piper when he's home on leave early. Sure he's glad to see her, but he's only got one thing on his mind....and doesn't care if the others are only separated by a paper-thin wall or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Who's Man Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty thing. Like ever. So please be generous and gently with your reception of this piece. Thanks a ton—Torrin.

Piper was laying on the bed in the old office of the Red Rocket station, right leg crossed over her left. Her foot swayed in rhythm to the radio on the nightstand. She hadn't had a clue when Mcallister put a radio in the bedroom, but she didn't really care. Tunes were nice, especially at night when they would just cuddle and not speak. Everyone else was in the diner section, munching on some of the Insta-Mash potatoes and Brahmin Steaks she had whipped up earlier. 

It was days like this she was slightly saddened. Sure, she was here, not in the wastes, and her friends were with her. But she missed Mcallister dearly. And she worried whenever the Brotherhood had him out on raids, the ones where he was tasked to find old technology or clear a hive of mutants. His T-60 suit would protect him, she knew, but still. She had the right to worry, she loved him. 

That's why her face brightened when she caught sight of an orange jumpsuit and combat armor walking through the door. He sat on the trunk and silently took of his armor, limbs being drugged with exhaustion. He grunted and sighed as the last piece, the left leg, landed on the floor with a thud. She spoke a greeting, but he ignored her again, standing over the bed. Without any warning or indication, he fell on top her. Piper shrieked with laughter, pushing at his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Blue, come on! I missed you too, but if you don't get up I'll die of suffocation!" she said between laughs. 

"Sorry, Pipes. I just really missed you on this mission. Fought like hell to get back to you early. Do you like the radio in here?" 

"Of course I do! Why'd you put one in here, anyway?" she asked as a Magnolia classic, _Man Enough_ , came on. 

Mcallister turned the volume knob up and winked at Piper, kissing her forehead after. He rolled off of her and against the wall, and turned her towards him. Before she could say anything his lips found hers and took them in. It started out gentle. But then his teeth knipped at her bottom lip. God, that drove her crazy, which, in turn, drove him nuts. She moaned slightly and pulled herself from his embrace. 

"Blue, what're you doing? I mean, I could go for some uh, down time, but everyone's out there," 

"Don't care, love. That's what the radio's for. To keep you quiet," he retorted, capturing her lips again. 

She stifled another moan as he knipped at her tongue, then pulled away. She started to protest, but quit as he trailed down her neck with kisses both feathery and firm. Mcallister loosened the knot in her scarf and pulled it down off of her neck, gently biting the supple, pale skin at her collar. She writhed against him, her fingers trying the grasp his hair. She hated the Brotherhood at this particular moment because they made him cut his hair so _short_. Bastards. 

"Mmm, Blue, I'm gonna have marks there if you keep it up," 

"Wear your scarf when I'm done, then," he said, putting some more force into the work of his teeth. 

She tried to laugh, but all that came out were sweet nothings and whisps of ecstasy. The little bit of pressure he applied vanished as he rubbed soothing circles (with his tongue) where his teeth had once been. At this point she didn't care if the others heard them, and let something between a growl and a moan slip from her lips. Mcallister laughed and rolled over, making her straddle his hips. 

She started with his lips, planting kisses sloppily, and worked her way to _his_ neck. However, she wasn't as soothing and gentle as he was, and bit near his Adam's apple. He groaned and she clamped her hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He'd tasted Nuka Cherry and bubblegum on his lips, and loved every bit of it. He was taking in the sweet combination when the tug of her teeth pulled him into reality. 

He put his hand into her hair, ran his fingers through the black silk and happily sighed. He loved playing with her hair almost as much as she loved having her hair played with. His calloused fingers caressed the strands and she blew a cool breath against the red marks marring his scarred skin. 

"Pipes, beautiful, honey, I love your hair," 

"Blue, baby doll, you know I love it when you run your fingers through my hair," 

"Mhm, I know. Hey! Don't let me keep you from-" her lips hit his neck and sucked against his heated flesh. 

"Like that, did you, Blue?" 

He had no words, only grunts and incoherent gibberish of love and something like "as much as Strong likes human milk" escaped his lips. She bit down to hide the laugh edging against her mouth. The muscles in his chest and neck tightened as her teeth dug deeper into him, nearly breaking the skin. But, she eased up and ran her tongue over the impression her teeth left. 

She used her hands to push herself into a sitting position, stripping the gloves from her hands and tossing them aside. He glanced at her jacket and she nodded, holding her arms in front of her. Mcallister started with the shoulders and peeled the jacket off of her body, taking his dear time and savoring every moment he could. In comparison to her head and neck, the rest of her body was quite pale, because the sun never hit it. She was always covering her luscious curves and delicious features with a trench coat. He reached for the loosened scarf, but she playfully slapped his hand away and tied it again, then tipped her hat at him. 

Under the coat was his flannel, and when he reached for the top button she stopped him. Instead, she grabbed the zipper to his uniform and tugged it down halfway, revealing a vast expanse of tiny cuts and scars from his duty to the Brotherhood. She kissed the one from a stray 5.56 and his hand found her hair again. He cooed sweet promises as his fingers traced imaginary constellations through her silken strands as she placed supple kisses against his bare chest. 

Once more he reached for the top button of the flannel, and she let him slip it loose. He did another one, then another before she made him quit. He grunted in protest as she tugged at the shoulders of his jumpsuit. He leaned up and she slid it off of his shoulders and down to his waist, kissing a trail to his naval. That sent a shiver down his spine as she sat up again and winked at him. That particular thing, that wink, is what did him in. Any chance he had at stopping was futile now.

She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons as slowly as possible, and Mcallister could only think it as the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And he's seen a lot with Piper, considering the short time they'd known each other. She pulled the shirt open just slightly so that he could see her stomach, and the toned muscle under skin tensed as she felt a slight pinch behind her. 

"Blue. Did you just pinch my butt? Really, are ya thirteen?" she asked, opening the shirt just a little more. 

"Honey, I did pinch your butt. Only cause I find it sexy as hell. And, for the record, I'm two-hundred and thirty-eight. Cyrostasis is good for my complexion," he said, pinching her again. 

She squealed and giggled as he rolled her over so that her back was on the mattress. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her stomach, top to bottom, then top again. Once more she tried for his hair, and only managed to tug a few strands. He edged the flannel open and took in her beautiful, pale skin. He was hungry for lust and thirsty for love, as was she. 

Meanwhile, MacCready sat in the diner alone with a beer in front of him. He had to give it to Al, there was always cold beer around. He heard a desperate moan of pleasure hit from inside the old office and smirked. No matter how loud the radio was, those two couldn't keep all the noise out. And the others couldn't tune it out, so they all left. Except for MacCready, who couldn't pass up an opportunity to raise some hell in Al's life. 

Mcallister left the bedroom after what felt like hours. Drenched in sweat and halfway wearing his BoS uniform, he leaned against the register counter and locked eyes with MacCready, who was grinning. Grinning like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. He tipped his hat and laughed, and Mcallister was frustrated. 

"Oh, Blue, I love it when you pinch my butt and drive the others away with all out noise," MaCready said, imitating Piper poorly. 

"Aw, shut the hell up, RJ. Don't give me hell over this,"

"What's wrong, boss? Ain't man enough?" he asked, directly naming the song they were listening to. 

"On the contrary, my friend, I think I just proved that I was more than man enough. To Pipes, that is," 

"God da—dang," he corrected himself, "I ain't old enough for this conversation. I'm takin' Cait on a run. Take as long as you need, but spare me the details," MacCready said, leaving the diner. 

Mcallister mocked a salute to RJ as he was leaving, then went back to the bedroom. Piper grinned at him, wearing a combination of various pieces of clothing and the bed sheet. Mcallister closed the door, then turned up the radio to its maximum volume. 

"Now, where were we?" 


End file.
